


Warm Your Hands On My Heart

by dorkchops



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Comfort, Dax POV, Episode: s4e07 Starship Down, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Mission Gone Wrong, Near Death Experiences, Nudity, shameless flirting, what should have happened in starship down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/pseuds/dorkchops
Summary: Set during Season 4 Starship Down. While in the Gamma Quadrant for trade talks with the Karemma, the Defiant is attacked by Jem'Hadar warships. Only this time Kira is the one who pulls Dax to safety instead of Julian. They find a way to warm up and feelings are shared.





	Warm Your Hands On My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello gentle readers. This is my first shot at the fandom and this little plot bunny would not leave me alone. I'm going to end it here for now but it might get another chapter for that talk back at the station with the possibility of some extra steaminess between them. I hope I did them justice! :) 
> 
> Please forgive me I don't have a beta and all mistakes are my own.

They only had a few short minutes to evacuate the crew from the lower decks of the Defiant. Jadzia knew that she and Major Kira were running out of time as fluorine gas began to billow out around them. She'd almost made it too, only for the fact that she started coughing. It hadn't taken long for her to become faint, hitting the floor with a thud. 

"Dax? Dax, are you with me Commander?" Kira's voice sounded so far away, it was almost angelic. Dax had the faintest memory of her body dragging along the floor. 

"All eight of me...we're not dead, yet, Major." With Kira, she was in good hands.

"No, not on my watch Commander." It was Kira's turn to cough up a lung. Kira had pulled them into a turbo lift, for now, they both had clean air. 

"My hero," Jadzia laughed, but it turned into a fit of coughing. Her lungs constricted, her head felt light from the lack of oxygen. There was never a dull moment being a Starfleet Officer.  
"I'm okay, how about you? Do you think there's any way out of here?" Dax had propped herself up, with her back against the wall.

"I'm fine. No, it doesn't look like we're getting out of here. There's no chance of escaping through the Jeffries tubes because they are already full of gas." Kira slumped down to the floor beside Dax. 

"I've had enough fluorine for one day, thank you, Major." Dax rubbed her head where it had hit the floor. 

"With any luck, Julian can patch up the bridge crew and they'll work out a way out of this mess. We're safe in here for now."

"That is before the other ships come back and we are obliterated," She watched as Kira rubbed her neck. Dragging her dead weight along the floor hadn't been easy, but Kira was a lot stronger than she appeared. 

"Well, aren't you awfully pessimistic." Kira rolled her eyes, then craned her neck from side to side. "Too many mouthfuls of gas for you."

"At least we're going down together, you've been such a great friend." Dax laughed, but she was starting to chatter through teeth. 

"I'm happy I could be of service to you, Commander. Now come here, before we both freeze to death." Kira reached out pulling Jadzia closer, hoping the shared body heat would do the trick to keep the cold at bay. 

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time," Dax huddled close to Major Kira resting her head on her friend's chest.

"Liar! You haven't frozen to death yet, Come on now Jadzia, have a little faith..." 

"Have you been reading my personal file, Major? How do you know what ways Dax has died? Sure I've got lots of faith but I also like statistics and facing the harshness of reality.."

"All of you Science officer types are the same, Starfleet. Not enough faith." Dax liked how Kira called her that as both a term of endearment and to tease her out of annoyance. "No, I'm a good friend that remembers things you tell me about yourself, Dax."

"How are my deaths important?" Her expression changing to one of confusion. It was a little odd but the conversation had been a good distraction from the present situation and the pain her body was in. 

"Your past lives are part of your culture...it's kind of like how my religion is a part of me and my people. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't pay attention, even to the smallest or oddest of details?" She knew the Major cared about her, but she was beginning to wonder just how much.

"I suppose you are right. If you have any prayers that might be fitting for this situation, let me know and I would be happy to help you with them. This is an awfully deep conversation while we're circling the drain isn't it, Nerys?" She laughed, but it turned into another series of coughs, at least she'd helped get the others to safety. 

"Would you stop it, already? We are going to make it, Sisko will get us out of here, I know it. You know we've gotten out of far worse than this." Dax tried to steady her breathing, and Kira would be able to feel Jadzia shivering in her arms. "Is there anything I can do to help ease your pain?"

"Okay, I'm done with my morbid sense of humour. I have faith, it just looks a lot different from yours. I'm shutting up now though. Now that you mention it, yes. I'm pretty sure the body heat thing works a lot better if we're naked," Jadzia suggested. 

"What? Naked?" Kira shook her head with a laugh. Dax liked the way the other woman's laugh brought the beauty lines on her face. 

"You can't be serious?" Kira had started to rub her hand along Dax's arms in an effort to help ease her shivering.

"An ancient form of preventing hypothermia is with skin to skin contact, it works much better that way. Are you afraid of huddling together while showing a little skin? I mean we've been almost naked in the jacuzzi baths in the holosuite."

"Ancient? Ancient like you, old man?" Kira scoffed. "If you need me to patch up a wound or change a dressing I'm your woman, my medical knowledge isn't very advanced." 

"Remember what I told you about respecting your Elders?" Jadzia grinned but pain shot through her chest, a groan of discomfort passing her lips.

"Hey, take it easy," Kira rubbed Dax's back. "Or you'll collapse a lung." She squeezed Jadzia's shoulder. "You know how I know you're in a lot of pain? You missed the opportunity to crack a joke about me needing to give you ancient forms of resuscitation involving our mouths" 

"Well, you've done it for me now. I didn't have to say a word. It's nice to know my flirting with you hasn't gone unnoticed." 

"So you are finally admitting you've been flirting with me?" Kira laughed. "Okay, let's get the layers off before we both freeze to death."

"Of course I have been! Since the day I came to the station." There were clear signs of pain etched across Jadzia's features, it hurt Kira to see her friend in such bad shape. 

"You're something else you know that? I've never met anyone like you before, Dax. I can't believe you've been flirting with me this entire time...I thought...I don't know what I thought it was, we've been doing? But recently there's been a few moments I swear there's something here..."

"Well, that's because I am made up of several someones there's only one Dax symbiont." She watched as Kira rolled her eyes at yet another trill joke. "I thought you had been flirting back all this while, too? Hey? Can you help me out of this uniform? I'm not sure I'll be able to do it on my own.

Kira nodded in agreement. The Bajoran worked with care to remove Jadzia's uniform. She did her best not to hurt the other woman, followed by her own uniform. They settled next to each other in only their undergarments, laying side by side. Kira couldn't help but laugh.

"What? What are you laughing about?" It felt a little too right for them to be this close with hardly a shred of decency between them, it felt natural. They sought out each other's warmth, holding on tight to one another. 

"This isn't the way I pictured us being intimate together for the first time, Dax. I thought there might be romance involved, Bajoran wine some kind of obscene Klingon mating ritual." Kira's voice trailed off. "Not while facing a near-death experience, but here we are. I did know what I was getting into when I signed up for this..." 

"Wait, you've pictured us being inmate before? Why haven't you told me? You mean you knew what you were getting into when you signed up to flirt with me?" Jadzia smile nearly reached her eyes this time, she opted to rest her head on Kira's shoulder. 

"We're facing near death and you're still the same old Dax. Oh, don't get me wrong, I have been flirting in turn. I hope that didn't come out the wrong way? I don't want you to think you've done anything unwanted." Jadzia could feel Kira's hand glide down her spine, as well as the heat that it had left behind. 

"I'm relieved to know that I've been perceiving our flirtatious interactions as intended. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable." The shivering they had been doing subsided, it had also felt like it was becoming easier to breathe. Even with the systems restored it would still be a while before they would be free.

"No, you've never made me feel uncomfortable, I would tell you if you had. I love our friendship, I've never really had one like it before. I'm unsure of why I haven't said anything to you before now. Maybe some of it was because when males are around you they can't keep things to themselves. I didn't want to be like every man in the station that throws himself at you." Kira was lost in thought, Jadzia found Kira's hand to hold as encouragement. 

"But Neryse, you're the one I've had my eye on this entire time. But thank you for respecting me so much. I think if people knew we were together, men back on the station would be afraid to make eye contact with me. No one would want to disrespect someone who's with you." Dax laughed. "I guess I was a little afraid to say anything myself because I value your company so much, I'd hate to lose you over my sudden show of feelings for you."

"If we are honest with ourselves I don't think it would be a sudden show of feelings at all, would it? I wouldn't want to lose you either, Jadzia. I know life for me is different now, there are inflate possibilities to where the prophets will guide me. But at the same time, it's also possible that it will all fall out from under me again...like right now for example...how did you put it? We're circling the drain?" Kira laughed, but it didn't reach her eyes. 

"No, it's not so sudden at all, we've been a little attached at the hip." Jadzia grew quiet in thought. "Oh, Nerys, there will always be dangerous missions, that's the career path we've chosen in life. I understand your reservations, and the root cause of that, something I don't think we should get into at the moment, but I hear you. You can't live in fear. You don't have to fight or carry the weight of your past alone, not in our work life or in your private life." Dax could feel Kira's grip tighten around shoulders. She took a chance and ran her fingers through Kira's hair, something she'd wanted to do for so long. It made her heart skip a beat.

"There's so many of us that love you on the station." Dax bit her lip she wasn't sure if that was an admission or just her way of stating the facts. "It's okay to let people in, to lean on them. If all you can think about is how it might all fall away, you'll miss out on a lot of things, a lot of very good things."

"Jadzia, you are right, now don't let me saying that get to your head." She joked, but her face soon turned sombre. "There are a lot of people on the station that I love, that I'd do anything for." The statement hung between them in the air. Kira reached out to cup Jadzia's cheek, guiding her face closer. She pressed their lips together with a weight of understanding between them. Jadzia's mouth fell open, uttering a soft moan, both of them bare and vulnerable to each other in every sense. 

Their kiss hadn't lasted long. but Dax could feel the tingle of where the other woman's lips had been remain on her own after they had parted. Their bodies were both ravaged with exhaustion. Kira had rested her forehead against the Trill's, they held each other tightly.

By the time anyone found them they'd already redressed and huddled together next to each.

They each protested their orders to head to sickbay and to rest but it had fallen on deaf ears. They found themselves back in their shared quarters. 

"We have a lot to talk about, Commander." Kira climbed up into her bunk. 

"We do, but our orders are to sleep, Major. I'm afraid if we don't Benjamin will order Julian to have us both sedated."

"I wouldn't put it past either of them, but I'd like to see them try."

"Nerys? Thanks for saving my ass back there."

"You know I'll always have your back."

"You can have as much of my back as you want..."

"DAX! You had to ruin the moment..." Kira laughed, then groaned. "My lungs have not recovered enough for this!"

"You'll be okay." Jadzia had closed her eyes, nearly drifting off, but she'd heard a light thud on the floor. that meant Kira had jumped down and tugged her own blanket with her. 

"I know there's not much room but may I?" She could hear the nervousness in her friend's voice. It was a funny sound from the headstrong, very determined to get what she wanted Major.

"I think there's just enough room." She assured, then shifted so Kira could join her. 

When the Major settled she roped an arm around her waist, then slid her other hand behind her neck. Kira had quickly fallen asleep in her arms, she gently pressed a kiss to the top of Kira's head. Settling back against the pillow Jadzia silently thanked the prophets, maybe they weren't just aliens that lived in the wormhole after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come say Hi and yell at me about fandom stuff on tumblr: anotheronefliesthebus


End file.
